A Sky Full Of Stars
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land in a mysterious desert and they soon find a secret that will change everything. For the Hybrid Baby Wastebasket theory
1. A Desertful Of Possibility

A Sky Full Of Stars

She stared at the scratches on the wall. There were enough days and nights and weeks and years that had passed by but she never forgot. A new one added to what seemed like a thousand, a wall covered with a load of marks that meant something significant only to her. She grabbed her staff, eating once again outside and gazing at the landscape, the waves of sand travelling into the distance and seemingly beyond the horizon. Whatever was out there, she never knew it. She never knew any other life but the one she was leading. It was only vague, anyway. A trapped memory in her brain, only just remembering the day she was taken away. Shouting, crying, longing to jump back into her father's safe and secure arms but being carried away by new and foreign people. Her attachment to Jakku was neither a desire nor the spirit of free will. She stayed and waited. Waited for them to come back and reclaim her as their daughter. Her parents, who she knew were still out there, as sure as the beats of her heart were still steady. Contemplating the bright sapphire sky and burning sun she leaned on her staff and dreamed momentarily of life beyond the ever expanding sands.

••••

'Where are we going?' She asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

'Take a chance?' He said, patting her shoulder as he pulled the lever.

'If it's somewhere acidic again, I won't be thanking you.'

'Well, at least if it is, we have my acid-proof umbrella.'

'Yeah, I'm not sure that actually works, Doctor.'

'It did for me when I visited the Talismanian galaxies. It poured for a whole month and left the atmospheric dust shrink.'

'No acid,' she said firmly, 'Somewhere hot.'

'Well, we're about to find out.' He said, as the ship careened from left to right and suddenly stopped with the sound of the screeching brakes warbling out.

'We better hope it's not that tribe again that stole the TARDIS for the vworp vworp noise.'

'Yeah,' he reminisced, pointing a finger and laughing, 'that wasn't a great day.'

'Actually, it was a very good day.' She countered, pulling the lapel of his red velvet jacket teasingly as they opened the doors to the landscape beyond them.

'Well, you said you wanted somewhere hot.'

Clara stepped out into the scorching heat, observing the endless mountains of sand and creasing her eyes from the sun.

'It looks barren. Do you think there's something here for us?'

'Hmm, let me just check.' He walked back to the console, observing the screen panels. From there she could only see the Doctor's face furrow and eyebrows knit and she stepped back inside the cool TARDIS.

'Where are we, Doctor?' She asked.

'It's, uh, somewhere we haven't been before.'

'Ooh,' she lit up, eyes widening at the Doctor, 'new adventure.'

'Maybe.'

'Come on, let's check it out.' Clara encouraged, raising her eyebrows in excitement. He carefully walked over to her, closing the doors behind him and inspecting each aspect of their surroundings with precision. He raised his index finger in the voluminous path of light cast from the sun for a second before he nodded. 'Doesn't seem to be harmful. Normal levels of oxygen, no radiation, no acidic rain possible.' He joked.

'But I can sense alien life.' He announced, turning to her with a grin.

Clara beamed in return and they trekked across the scope of desert with the same enthusiasm they always beheld.

'Which planet is this?'

'We're in a star system for sure...somewhere very, very distant from our own. Perhaps even a whole new galaxy of solar systems, Clara,'

'A galaxy far, far away.'

'You could say that,' he turned to her, eyes squinting in ponderation, 'But there's a pull. A very powerful pull, extra terrestrial. It's very...strange.'

'What, are you okay? Does it hurt?' She asked, watching his eyes shut and a hand close over his chest.

'When was the last time we visited the Prymodial galaxy?'

'Why are you bringing this up?'

'It's important.'

'I don't know. More recently than anything, I think.'

'It can't be that, then.'

'Why, what's wrong?' She asked, a fraction concerned as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'I think we have been here before, Clara, a long time ago.'

'How can we be in a solar system we've been before but don't remember?'

'How can you be flying around space with a two-hearted Time Lord?' He questioned back.

'Touché. But how? I would have remembered it.'

'I don't know. But it feels...familiar. I think we're nearing a city. So many...life forms.'

They stumbled on, and Clara removed her jumper, tying it round her waist, the heat flushing her cheeks already.

'Why didn't you change into something less...tight?'

She arched an eyebrow. 'Why didn't you?'

'My body temperature is a lot lower than yours, Clara.'

'Yeah, but you're still sweating.' She laughed.

In defeat he removed his jacket and waistcoat, throwing it over his shoulder.

'So, we've been here before, despite not remembering it...what if we aren't greeted so well by the residents?'

'It was only a theory, but it has the exact same energy as we visited last time. It's coming back to me, Clara.'

'What did you think we did here?'

He didn't answer, but looked oddly solemn.

'Doctor?'

He looked straight ahead. A memory flashed before his eyes before he could stop it.

'I think we should go back.'

'What?'

'I know what's beyond. We need to get back now.'

'Why, is it something life threatening?' She asked, staring at the Doctor pointedly.

'No, but there's someone there we shouldn't meet again.'

'Why? Did we upset them?'

'No, it's something much more complicated than that.' He shook his head. Clara was confused to no end and of course in want of answers.

The Doctor knew now, remembered. The memory wipe had only been a human one. And he wasn't human. It had distracted him, made him forget in time, but now back on this planet...he knew.

'Doctor, where are we? I know that look, you're not telling me anything.'

When he neither responded nor took a step she walked up to him and with a much fiercer tone of voice she put him in place.

'Doctor, where are we?'

He looked to the sand beneath his feet, avoiding her gaze for a second before he met her eyes and replied simply. 'Jakku.'

'Jakku?' She said, her face creasing, 'I feel like...I feel like I recognise it.'

'I did tell you we had been here before. And we won't go back again. Come on, Clara.'

He turned his back, beckoning her to join him as he started walking back to the TARDIS, but she had moved in the opposite direction.

'Doctor, I can see a place. A town.'

He stopped in his tracks, sighing as he turned back. Now she'd definitely want to investigate. He also felt tempted, but knew nothing good could come of it. He felt drawn, tied, and it must have been blood calling to blood because he had no doubt Clara was feeling it too as she stepped tentatively over the edge of the sand dune.

'Clara, we should go.' He said again, but the resistance was pulling at him further, his voice becoming weaker as he neared the edge himself. He could see the town Clara had mentioned, as unchanged as it had been last time. Without another word of protest she ran down and he had no choice but to follow her. When she found out...maybe he shouldn't tell her. But one look at her and Clara would know instantly. He feared her reaction and his own, yet at least knew better than to tell her about the memory wipe.


	2. Running Into A Mystery

'Please, Clara, we should go back, we've gone too far.' He tried once more, surprising not only her but himself for pleading. She rounded him, standing so close he could feel her breath as she spoke.

'You're hiding something from me.'

He neared back, hoping she wouldn't follow because being so close to Clara could sometimes make him unsteady and lost for words.

'I'm just as clueless as you are.' He lied, in a tone of voice that gave him away instantly.

'I don't believe that. If it's something dangerous and you know it, we can go help.'

'I don't think we can. Things would worsen.'

'Then tell me what it is. Either way, I'm not leaving without a valid reason we shouldn't go. Give me one and I'll walk back to the TARDIS with you.'

He was at a crossroads. Clara was way too determined sometimes, too reckless, which was something he feared occasionally. It was moments like this she would always have the upper hand. And if he told her the truth there would be no way in hell she would return to the TARDIS with him. He had no other options but to surrender.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

'Fine,' she said, 'let's go.'

Following after her in defeat he was struck by an idea, 'what if I told you it was something extremely dangerous that would kill us on sight?'

She laughed mockingly. 'I already know there is no danger.'

'How?'

She turned round, smiling and walking backwards, amusing herself with his confusion.

'Your eyes. I know it's something much bigger than being in danger bothering you. Doctor, that's practically our norm.'

He sighed again, mentally cursing at himself. She was just too good, too much like himself.

They ran down the dunes, Clara whooping with exhilaration, and even he couldn't help a smile flicker over his face.

When they entered the pavilion he looked to Clara, who was already wandering round, smiling at the different species there were and their languages. The Doctor's eyes skimmed over everything, knowing it had been the exact same village as they had visited before. There were creatures polishing and fixing what looked like metal objects, honing in on one particular conversation about only being allowed one half portion, whatever that meant. It was like a tented area, creatures everywhere, even a gigantic beast lapping dirty, grey liquid from a waterhole. Clara's eyebrows raised at it, turning to the Doctor with a wide grin on her face.

'I don't see why you're so worried, Doctor,' she giggled, 'this is spectacular.'

'We haven't seen any humans yet.' He reminded her. 'We don't know if this is all safe.'

Clara stopped next to a workbench where a creature was cleaning rust from what he suspected to be a broken spanner. It came back to him in that moment, and it seemed Clara was contemplating this behaviour as well.

'What are they doing?' She asked him.

'This is a slave trade, Clara,' he told her, features instantly twisting into a frown as he expected they would, 'the currency here are different objects that can be exchanged with food.'

He guessed that was what 'a half portion' meant, then.

'That's horrible!' She said, inspecting her surroundings, creatures everywhere, and they had only just noticed the guards, jabbering commands in a language familiar to everyone. They spotted them, and while the Doctor still wasn't sure of this place, he grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her along, running round the site with the creature hot on their heels. In despair he knew there was no place to hide, no place to run. Expansing sand and an open pavilion with a ton of individuals around them. The guard was so close he could feel the blade of the weapon on his back and whipped round unexpectedly, his sonic glasses already over his eyes. The guard burst into pieces of metal, the Doctor lifting an eyebrow.

'These things are very easy to destroy.' He said, crouching low to expect the fragmented parts.

'Doctor,' Clara said, a hint of warning in her face, and tapping his shoulder impatiently, 'I think they've noticed.'

He whipped round, watching as creatures started to circle around them.

'Again, run.' He said, and this time Clara pulled him by his shoulder and they ran as far as they could to the east of the pavilion, trying to work out in which direction the TARDIS would be. A swarm of creatures followed after them, and the Doctor turned his head to watch them when his body hit something hard in his pathway, and he fell backwards. Sprawled amongst the sand, his eyes flickered to Clara, who was still standing there and he knew that despite everything she was trying not to laugh.

He looked up to see a staff pointed at his chest, and the hard object he'd ran into holding it fiercely. His eyebrows knitted as he realised it was a human, the first one they'd seen so far. He'd be able to talk his way out of it, for sure.

He moved to get up, but her staff poked him back down with a groan. Okay, not so friendly human, then.

Peering beyond the end of the staff he saw the freckled face and brown hair of a girl, eyes squinting down at him. She was young, but that fire behind her eyes made her seem a lot older. He guessed she was a scavenger too. At least Clara wasn't pinned to the ground.

The horde finally caught up, and with a few exchanges of conversation they left, after the girl's tempestuous command to leave them to her. As he understood, it took a lot of persuasion but they retreated after another shout of command from the girl. She was a strong fighter, no doubt about that. He sensed a deep passion and a sort of emotional attachment. To what, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was still on the ground.

'So, you're not going to help me up?' He asked.

She only pushed him back down.

'I didn't save you.' She said in English, her tone as truculent and fierce as her face was but still very innocent.

'Well, that's a relief, I thought I was going to have to say thank you.' He remarked. Clara threw him a look and turned to the girl.

'Listen, we've only just gotten here, my friend didn't mean to be rude. Just lower the staff and let us explain.' She said, somewhat soothingly. Her fingers grasped the staff and the girl looked deploringly into her eyes. Yet when Clara gently eased the point of the staff away from him she didn't protest. The Doctor scrambled to his feet, and in the instance he moved she backed away from them, directing her staff at the pair.

'You destroyed one of them.' She said darkly.

'Yes,' Clara admitted, 'but we mean no harm, truly. It was self defence.'

'Look, could you point that thing away from me?' The Doctor asked in his abrupt Scottish accent.

'Doctor!'

The girl looked quizzically to the both of them, as if trying to make sense of their own foreign language.

'Why are you here?' She demanded to know.

'Random choice. We'll somewhere cooler next time, Clara, it's too hot, even my new waistcoat is sweating.'

'All we know is that you're the only human we've seen so far and we want to find out about this place. Why is everyone enslaved?'

'No, we don't, we need to get back to the TARDIS,' The Doctor said, trying to take Clara's arm along with him but she adamantly stood her ground.

'TARDIS?' The girl inquired.

'My ship,' he explained, 'totally and radically driving in space.'

Clara hit his arm. 'Doctor.' She muttered.

'Ship?'

The girl's face suspiciously lit up at the mention of it, a look that the Doctor didn't like at all.

'We'll be going now, so...' He spun on his heel, walking away, 'I told you we should never have come here, Clara.'

'I'm staying.' She said.

The Doctor's head spun back round to her, unimpressed with her choice.

'We made a mistake of coming here, this girl has a staff and we've been chased by a bunch of creatures who clean metal for a living! We've done enough today.'

'No, I want to know what's going on. We could help these people!'

'They're beyond help, Clara.'

'What's gotten into you?' She accused, walking close to him, 'you're the Doctor. You save people.'

'Not all the time. These creatures have been born and bred into this. You can't expect them to want to leave. Now come on, back to the TARDIS.'

The girl looked on in interest, and Clara looked back at her after giving the Doctor a defiant look. He knew what she was about to do before she did it.

'We can see you don't belong here. You're the only human, aren't you?'

She nodded. Clara's face filled with sympathy.

'Come back with us. We can get you out of here, out of this enslavement.'

'To your ship?'

'Yes.'

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow once again, still rather resentful about the idea. She deliberated, a spark of intrigue in her eyes and Clara smiled. She followed her, The Doctor walking ahead with a sigh. Another passenger, to which he had conceived a dislike. Not so because she had jabbed him to the floor but just because her curiosity perturbed him. He guessed she hadn't seen a ship before. At least he was able to show her exactly how a ship should be made. He tuned in to their conversation as they trudged up the heavy sand.

'What's your name?' Clara asked.

'Rey.'

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, oddly dumbfounded. A memory came back to him, one the most painful of all. He remembered her crying out while being dragged away, a young, childish face begging to return to her father. He remembered his shouts too, his outstretched arms restraining themselves from taking her back into his arms. She was only a child, one that had been separated forever.

'Rey...' Clara said.

He turned around like a lightning bolt, both of them stopping in surprise at his sudden gesture.

'What did you say?' He asked, eyebrows drawn together and a finger pointing at her.

'I didn't say anything.'

'No, no, no, you did 4.78 seconds ago!'

Her face scrunched up in confusion, very similarly to something Clara's face would do.

'I just said 'rey.' My name's Rey.'

He stared in shock, observing the dark hair and the shape of her eyes that definitely belonged to Clara, although they were hazel, a perfect combination of a possible brown and blue, or even green. A narrow face and ferocious eyebrows twinning his own. Not to mention her fighting and weaponry skills. She even had a funny nose like Clara.

'Doctor? Are you alright?' She asked.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.' He said dismissively, turning back round. He thought he'd recognise her as soon as he saw her, but it had taken him too long, even with the hint that she was the only human there. Stupid, stupid Doctor. He hadn't even been entirely sure she'd be there. He knew Clara was feeling an attachment already just from being given her name, a sense of familiarity. He wouldn't tell her. He couldn't.

'How did you end up here?' She asked.

'I was separated from my parents. They promised they'd return one day but I've been waiting a long time. I've been on Jakku ever since.'

Clara gave a pitying glance to the Doctor. If only she knew. If only she knew she was one of those parents.

He spun back round again to look at her, still astounded he hadn't recognised her, hadn't seen her. Such a fool. Although he had been a little preoccupied with the staff in his face. He chuckled lightly to himself. Oh, she was his daughter alright. Commanding, interrogative and very fearless. He could already make out those things just from her personality.


	3. The Daughter Or The Ship?

Thank you for the reviews and the follows and just for reading this story, I really appreciate it. Just to let you know this will be six chapters, I think. :)

Finally, just visible beyond the amounting sands he could see the stark colour of bright blue wink at them from the horizon. He grinned at the sight of her, his beautiful box with its panels and it's lights.

He almost jogged to where it stood, more than happy to stand under it's shelter. Clara raced inside, her skin glowing with sweat. He softly smiled at her and watched as Rey swept her eyes over the box. She oddly enough remained outside. Although to her it would probably seem cold inside.

'Good, huh?' Clara encouraged. She didn't gaze in wonder but confusion, which the Doctor personally took as an insult. She can't have seen many TARDISes in Jakku.

'This isn't a ship.' She said pointedly.

So she did know what a ship was. Good for her.

'Well, it's sort of a...um...spaceship.'

'Oh.'

'Oh?' The Doctor spat.

'Well, I didn't expect it to be smaller on the outside, but we've got loads of old spaceships.'

He turned to Clara with his mouth agape, mostly just because she had mirrored Clara's words exactly. 'Smaller on the outside' indeed.

'Spaceships?'

'Yeah. Well, this one will certainly do. If it can fly.'

'Of course it can fly!' He said, personally offended.

'Why is it a box?'

For his daughter she wasn't very broad minded. Maybe because she'd spent her whole life amongst a desert. For which they were guilty for, admittedly.

'Damn chameleon circuit. Look, are you coming or not?'

It would be very awkward if she did, just because it would be uncomfortable to know she was their daughter without consulting Clara about it. And he knew if Clara ever found out he'd be dead in a ditch in a second, with his limbs also conveniently detached. In fact, he was almost hoping she would turn around and run.

'No, I came for the ship.'

'What?!' Clara exclaimed.

'I'm a scavenger,' she emphasised, 'I need ship parts if I'm ever going to get food at the end of the day.'

'No, no, no, you are not taking my ship apart for spare parts!'

'We can get you food. We can drop you off at Earth, where you belong, help you.'

She laughed incredulously. 'You think I actually want to leave Jakku?'

'Why wouldn't you? You're part of a slave trade, you scavenge for old ship parts just in exchange of food.' The Doctor reasoned.

'Because I'm waiting!' She replied indignantly, 'my parents will come for me one day. I know it.'

Dammit. He looked down at his feet shamefully, raking a hand through his untidy hair with guilty conscience.

'Rey, there's no easy way to say this, but they might never come back. If they abandoned you as a child there is a chance they'll never return.' Clara said.

'No, they will. I know they will.'

This was going too far. When he looked into Rey's determined and reassured eyes his hearts sank with pity and deep remorse. He had to make sure.

'Is that the only reason for your attachment to Jakku?' His tone a lot lighter and understanding. If she confirmed he feared his hearts might break.

'Yes.' She nodded.

He kept his devastation at bay, but was suddenly overcome with a sudden surge of protection and certainly a duty of care. He understood how they had left her, when they had left her, but not why they had left her. That part still remained a mystery. And whatever it was, it was still shameful they had even considered leaving her. Although having a daughter would have been dangerous, gotten in the way, forced them to settle down, look after her, no adventures, it was something he would have risked, and Clara too. There must have been a bigger picture to all of it, to make them leave her alone on a planet she didn't belong in.

'Please, Rey, let us stay with you.' He said unexpectedly. Clara turned to him with surprise.

'What do you mean?'

'Let us come back with you. We don't have to go straight away.'

'No way. I don't know you, I don't trust you, and I'm about to steal your ship.'

She stepped in, proceeding toward the console, 'this looks amazing. It would get me enough portions to last me the rest of the month!' She said excitedly.

'If my console is worth only that then they must be kidding you.'

'Rey, we know you need these parts but you really can't take them from us. This is our home.'

The Doctor stared at Clara, a small smile tugging at his lips as she glances up at him. It always made his stomach warm slightly whenever she would call the TARDIS home.

'Rey, I know you're reasonable. This is the most valuable ship in all of time and space, and if you break any of this apart we'll all be stuck here forever. And anyway, I wouldn't let you even take a button from that console. And I know you're lonely. You want, you need company.'

She looked down to the floor a moment, considering his words.

'Come on,' Clara encouraged, taking a step toward her with an easy smile, 'let us help you. We can probably find some old metal or objects that could be of use so you can get your food.'

'Now, hang on a minute-' he began, but Clara gave him such a freezing glare he quietened down.

'I'm not leaving Jakku,' she insisted, 'but if you want to stay I'd guess you could. And I'd appreciate some food.'

'No problem.' She said kindly.

'You'd have to stay here, though. My place is small enough only for me.'

'We'll park the TARDIS outside.'

'If anyone sees your ship, they'll take it. It would be a prized possession and worth portions to last a lifetime. The only option is to stay in the far regions.'

Clara was about to give her assurance but he stopped her. Despite everything he wanted to be nearer Rey than far apart, which was sickeningly ironic considering.

'No, we'll leave the TARDIS here. Me and Clara can sleep outside. Under the stars.' he grinned to Clara.

'Fine. I'll grab blankets.' She said, staring at the Doctor as she exited the console room. He didn't know if it had been amusement or shock or both at his suggestion but one minute to the next he was standing alone with Rey. He could see so many similarities, qualities, faults, flares in her that he hadn't seen before that all pointed to her rather obvious parentage. At least he thought so, now. You wouldn't have been able to miss it if they were out in a crowd of people together. Maybe Clara had already made a connection, although he very much doubted. She wouldn't believe she could do anything as despicable as leave her own child, and that's where the startle would really come into play with her. He still mused over confessing but couldn't make himself do it. For a moment he deliberated telling Rey but that could bring about all kinds of unpredictable things. The girl was unexpectedly underrated but powerful in her own ways. He could only imagine how tough and intelligent she'd become living with a wide range of creatures.

'Does this ship really stand for totally and radically driving in space?' She asked, and he gave a chuckle.

'No, it's time and relative dimension in space.'

'That makes sense.'

'How old are you?'

'19.'

He counted the years back in his head, trying to think of a place, a picture, a memory, anything. He was only left blank but blushing just a little at his thoughts. For someone extremely clever as himself, he had trouble even remembering a time Clara had been seductive enough to pull him into bed. For all he knew it could have been his own notion. What he did know however, was that it hadn't been in this regeneration. He probably would have remembered that then.

'What about you?' She disrupted the silence.

'Oh, I'm very old. Nearing on 2500 I reckon. Give or take a few centuries.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'And is Clara as old as you?'

'Nope, she's a round-faced, short human like the rest of them. But she does look my age, so I can see why you're confused.'

'Uh, not really.'

'Doctor, we've discussed this, I don't look your age!' Clara interjected, walking into the room with a bundle of blankets and necessities.

'Yes, you do!'

'Right, well, I've found these,' she said proudly, holding up a few pieces of scrap metal had objects. At least they weren't of any particular value to him, 'will they do?'

'Yeah,' she said incredulously, inspecting each one, 'these might be worth a lot more than what I usually find.'

'Good.'

'Another long trek back then.' He sighed.

'I'm afraid so.' She started toward the doors, Rey following behind.

'I wish I didn't have to leave you here,' he said, his hand rubbing the console panel in sorrow.

'Come on, Doctor stop stroking your bloody TARDIS and help me.'

He turned round, smirking as he closed the doors behind him.

'Yes, boss.' He replied, mockingly formally.

Hiking across the desert, the conversation grew between the three and all the Doctor could notice was how similar she was, in physicality, and personality. She was only a few feet taller than Clara herself but her tone was a lot like his. A combination of the both of them.

'This is the Niima Outpost.' She introduced, gesturing to the pavilion they'd been in before. They exchanged nervous looks, but followed Rey up to what she told them was the concession stand. The creature behind it looked like a huge blobfish and looked disdainfully to the the Doctor and Clara, as a few others had done. Rey spilled the contents of junk on the counter, and after sifting through it excitedly he handed her six portions. She looked incredibly happy at the outcome and the Doctor smiled. They trekked back to Rey's home, which was a rounded, grey dome and was definitely too cosy for the three of them. There were other dome shaped buildings around hers and the distant town was just visible.

There was also huge vehicle by the side of it, floating in midair. He realised his eyebrows at Rey. Another thing she had in common with her mother; they both could ride dangerous vehicles.

'How did you catch onto the language?' Clara asked.

'I learned it. A computer display from an old Y-wing fighter. It also helped me to become a pilot.'

'What's your vehicle out there?' He asked, still fascinated by it.

'My speeder. I made it out of scavenged parts.'

His eyebrows lifted further, impressed with her technicality. There was no way she couldn't be his daughter. A linguist, pilot, builder.

'So you can do all of this, fly, drive, communicate with other species. You could escape easily! Why still stay?'

'My parents.' She repeated simply.

She had way too much passion for them. For some reason he felt flattered by her loyalty but still irrefutably guilty. He didn't have the hearts to tell her anything otherwise.

Clara looked at him, again with that empathetic look and he gritted his teeth. If only she'd stop looking at him like that, it would make it just a little more bearable.

Rey opened the portions, stirring each of them with her finger until to their amazement, something solid emerged from the liquid, resembling something of a muffin. Clara was intrigued by it as Rey handed one to her.

The Doctor took one himself, inspecting it before cautiously biting into it. It looked strange but tasted okay. He was sure that food on Jakku would be low standard but this was pretty satisfying.

Once Rey had settled down to sleep the two of them made it out raise where the sky was an inky black dotted with millions of stars. The Doctor laid out blankets on the heated sand and plonked down on it, his hands behind his head. After a moment she eyed him and cautiously lie down too, something bizarrely strange in nature. While her bed aboard the TARDIS was like no other the sand was surprisingly warm and comfortable.

'All those stars...' She said in wonder, craning her neck left, right, up and down.

'Not all of them are. There's a distant planet,' he pointed, to which Clara followed his gaze. 'Numerous galaxies you can see, too.'

He watched them swirl above their heads and spotted the two moons lighting up the planet. The sand glittered and everything around them was cast in a dark moonlight stronger than he had ever seen before. It really was beautiful, he thought. Perhaps if he were Rey, he'd never want to leave this either. But he knew she could and would if only she wasn't tied down about her parents, parents that would never return once they were gone. He considered one particular galaxy, a plethora of colours spiralling round his own eyes. Maybe he could tell her. Maybe he could tell her without Clara knowing. Would she beg them to stay? Would she throw a tantrum with her pointy staff? Or would she let them go? Perhaps she'd even agree to come with them so they could take her back to Earth, having most likely been the place she was born.

But if he had been taught one valuable lesson throughout all his years of travelling it was that women always found out. Whether it had been done already or just a plan formulating in the mind, women always knew. And that especially applied to Clara.

His head was like a burst of fireworks as bright as the sky above him but when he turned his head to see Clara resting peacefully his mind became still. A half smirk half smile crept onto his lips and his whole body turned on his side, facing her. Clara's body was still facing forward and her hands were by her side, eyelids closed and he could just visibly see the rise and fall of her chest and feel her heart beating at a distance. Gingerly, he pulled the blanket over her and stared for a few seconds or minutes or hours until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Truth, Lies & Misdirection

The sun beat hard and heavy down on them when daylight broke and The Doctor's eyes fluttered open, staring directly into the sun. He blinked a few times, sitting up all of a sudden and feeling the sand in his hair and up his jacket sleeves. Clara was stirring too, flinching back when her eyes met the scorching sun. His hands ran over his face and Clara stared around her for a while, most likely confused about where she was and it clicked.

'Jakku.' She whispered, a little bit like she was relieved. He wondered if she'd had a bad dream again and wanted to ask her about it, but restrained himself. He was sometimes too repressed to give much comfort to those he loved.

'Good morning.'

'Morning.' She replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

'Are you alright?'

If she said no he told himself he would for once ask why. Fortunately for him she replied the opposite. He pondered further on what her dreams could be telling her but she fixed him with a gaze and a small smile before wringing out the sand from her hair.

'The only thing that's annoyed me so far, except the slave trade. And you.'

'Me?' He questioned in surprise.

'Yep. You. Just you.' She smiled.

'Fine.' He allowed.

Reaching over to him her have swept over his hair to get rid of sand and he flinched away from her touch.

'Hey, no, come here! Let me get this sand off you, it's annoying me still.'

She knelt over him, her hands raking through his curls and sifting the grains of sand out of it. Her hands were soft and almost pleasing as she shook his hair another time, just for fooling around. His own hands sorted through, messing it up even more. He stood, straightening his jacket and saw the signs of Rey shuffling about in her dome.

Clara's arms crossed and she walked up to him with a peculiar expression on his face.

'You know, she feels familiar. Looks it, too. Do you think we met her last time we came?'

'It's a possibility.' He replied gruffly.

'She looks like someone we used to know.'

'Well, she grows like any other human, ages once a year. If we met her it could have been when she was younger.'

'Yeah, maybe it is.'

She walked round him, a sudden hand scratching her head in confusion. She whirled round to face him on the spot, her face thoughtful and eyebrows creased in ponderation.

'Wouldn't she have recognised us? Me?'

'I don't know.'

One look at his guilty face and she had cracked him.

'Oh, but you do. You know everything about this girl, don't you Doctor? Who is she, who is Rey?'

'I have no idea who she could be, Clara, honestly.'

'You're lying to me. And when you lie it usually means it's something big and worth keeping it a secret from me. It also means I will smack you round the face if I ever find out on my own.'

'Rey is very special, but I don't know where she came from.' He emphasised.

'She probably came from Earth!'

'Earth isn't the only English speaking colony out there, Clara. In sure there's thousands of places she could have originated from.'

'Doesn't she know anything?'

'I don't know how much she knows, Clara.'

After standing in front of him rather awkwardly with her eyes burning into his she suddenly told him of her own plans.

'I want to find her parents.'

At first he was shocked, then guilty, and then only expectant. It was something he knew would a Clara would have said sooner or later. The trouble was trying to oppose it.

'We can't, Clara. Do you think, after however many years it's been, they would have already come back?'

'I would've.' She said defensively, 'I would have come back for my daughter a long time ago.'

It was a punch to the gut to hear that and he didn't quite know what to say, except to agree.

'I guess I would have as well,' he continued, 'but finding them, Clara, they could be anywhere! Any one of those planets or galaxies in any time zone or astrological location! How long do you reckon you could even put up with that?'

'We have a flying time machine, Doctor, we're closer than anyone else Rey could seek help with to find them. I want Rey to have her freedom, I want her to have a life outside of slavery.'

'You think I don't want that for her too? All I'm saying is that it would take endless days and nights searching the whole universe for people who may not even exist anymore.'

'Doctor, I don't know what's gotten into you. You save people. As long as we're on Jakku, we should help Rey find her parents. I'm not backing down on this one.'

'Then we should leave. Right now, before we end up in a tangled web of lies and misdirection.'

'Do you know who I think is giving misdirection and lying right now?' She said, 'you.'

Clara practically turned toward the dome but turned her head round just to inform him.

'I'm going to speak to Rey. She must know something that would be useful.'

She went inside, leaving the Doctor standing there with a hole in his chest and a massive regret of ever landing there. He sighed, his hands rubbing his face as he sat back down on the blanket and closed his eyes. It had escalated too quickly. He should have taken off as soon as they had been back in the TARDIS. And yet his own guilty conscience had offered to help her anyway, pointlessly stay with her for benefits he couldn't understand. He should have known not to trust her either, as she had had very clear intentions of stealing his ship, something he now knew she scavenged parts from. And yet there was still a sentimentality that tugged in that direction, where both Clara and Rey were. Of course he wanted to help his daughter, but obviously he didn't know how. After a moment if reconsideration he went back inside to see Rey and Clara sitting there, talking.

'What do you remember, Rey?'

'Nothing much at all. I just remember being dragged away from them. I remember my cries and their cries but nothing what they looked like. I can't picture them at all, I only come up with that memory.'

'Well, try to think harder. Think beyond that. Anything you may have noticed while being dragged away?'

Her face scrunched up again in thought, the exact same way he had just seen Clara's a minute ago. He perched at the edge of a small chair and listened on with interest.

'Nothing much. I guess my father was reaching out to me, but I still can't picture his face.'

'Well, did you see his hand? Anything on it, like a, uh, a ring or a watch, the colour of his sleeve?'

The Doctor could picture the image clearer now, fitting with the description Rey had given. Clara had only need to look to the right and she'd have her answer.

'I think his sleeves... I think he might have had a jacket on, maybe purple? I can't think of anything else, my minds going hazy.'

'Okay. Do you remember anything about your mother? Anything at all?'

'No. Believe me, I've tried. But I can't picture any part of her. She might as well not have been there.'

The Doctor's head shot up, something connecting in his brain with what Rey had said. Clara hadn't been there. She hadn't seen Rey being dragged away from him, she was back at the TARDIS, unknowing of anything going on.

'Well, I need to go. I've got one portion left and I need to stock up more, as usual. You can join me if you want. But you'd have to walk, my speeder can only take me.'

She grabbed her quarterstaff and headed off, leaving the two of them alone. He knew how frustrated Clara must be feeling with such little information.

'So, you're looking for a woman with no description and a man with possible purple jacket sleeves.'

'Shut up.' She replied sharply, her head still staring blankly down at her feet.

'I thought she'd have a little bit more information than that, at least.'

'It was over ten years ago, though. She can't have been more than nine years old.'

'How do you know? She could have been any age.'

'She said herself she was left here as a child.'

Clara sighed. 'I still want to help her find them.'

'Maybe she will. Maybe they'll come back to her, who knows. In the meantime I think we should be going.'

'What?'

'We should get away from Jakku. We're already outcasts to the locals and we're helping a girl who tried to steal our spaceship and has no leads to anyone we could possibly try and find.'

'That doesn't mean we should leave!' Clara exclaimed, standing up to face him. His mouth and eyebrow quirked at how small she was in comparison but he remembered how fierce and loyal and brave she was. His smirk turned into a smile. Clara. His Clara.

'No, it doesn't,' he said gently, 'but we've done all we can. Helped her with getting parts, tried to understand her heritage...there's not much more we can do. We can't stay on Jakku helping her forever. You know that.'

'Yes, I do but all I ask for is one more day. Let me find something useful here, something she might have forgotten about that could help track them down. There must be loads of things she's collected over the years, there must be something she brought with her on that first day.'

The more she argued, the more he panicked. He knew she had absolute perfect reason and a good plan, but it could only take them one step closer to the truth. And he wished to keep that strictly to himself. As soon as they were taking off in the TARDIS again, the better. He would finally feel safe and could offer any comfort he could toward Clara's failure. The hardest thing however, would surely be saying goodbye to Rey, his daughter standing in front of him, waving them off and still hoping her parents would come for her. Leaving with such false hope in her heart surely was one of his most cold-blooded crimes but he couldn't help it. The least he could do was stay with her as long as possible and assist Clara on her wild goose chase for whatever she might be looking for.

'Fine, then. We stay tonight, but tomorrow we go. Understood?'

She sighed but nodded her head in agreement. He knew deep down it would be as hopeless as he felt. But the great thing about Clara was her passionate determination. As long as she was set on something, she would soon find it. That's what he was worrying about.

He decided not to stay with Clara, but to help Rey with her scavenging. Not so much a father/daughter activity, but certainly an improvement from yesterday. He'd nearly gotten beaten with her stick. As he watched Rey's face he wondered how she would take to being half Time Lord, half human. Part alien. Probably too well, since she practically lived with all sorts of lifeforms. He also mused on what it could have been like raising her, watching her grow up each year, being a father. How unrealistically domestic it would be. Clara being the mother, too. Their relationship was awkward as it is but definitely as strong as it was years ago. An unbreakable bond, he was confident of that. What he still couldn't work out was why they left her here. Surely they would have given everything up to raise Rey.

'Why are you helping me?' She asked curiously.

'Because that's what we do. Help people.'

'I appreciate what you, and especially Clara's trying to do but I'm not sure you could find them. I've known so long they would eventually come back. It's always been a gut feeling.'

'And you'll never leave Jakku unless they come back.'

'No. As much as it might look like a dump to you, with your spacey time machine but it's my home.'

'I can understand that,' he said, 'I had a home once. Somewhere, a lot like this. Far far away, maybe as distant as this planet is. It's gone now.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'That's okay, I mean, I was kind of the one who caused it. I've been trying to search for it though, what's left. A lot like you too, I just know it's out there somewhere.'

Her eyes looked at him for a moment. Even the Doctor now understood just how similar they really were.

'So, you're part alien? Or creature, should I say?'

'Yeah, sure, I'm part alien. Clara's the only human on this planet,' he said, suddenly remembering, and you, of course.' He added hastily.

'Who exactly are you two, you and Clara? I've been trying to work it out all night in my head. Was it a total coincidence we met?'

'No, it was probably your gut feeling,' he thought, unable to say it aloud.

'Me and Clara, we travel the universe. It's a lottery in what we're going to find. Sometimes we get into all sorts of trouble, like we did yesterday. Usually worse.'

'And you always survive it?' She asked, suddenly animated from hearing about their adventures.

'Yeah, in some way or another. But we always know how to help each other and that's what's important. I've had many wonderful companions in my time but Clara's certainly unique, for a very good reason.'

'What's that?'

'Well, for one, she's part of me. Intertwined, with my timestream. Sometimes I never take notice of her, but she's always been there for me. Even on my home planet.'

'It must be amazing to have such a good friend.'

'It is. But I notice you don't have many.'

'No, I'm independent. I have a reputation, you know,' she said, brandishing her staff, 'but I don't have friends.'

'Well, I know what that's feels like. I've been without friends before,' he reminisced, 'and I certainly have a reputation.'

She stopped suddenly, and the Doctor turned to face her.

'You feel familiar.' She said.

The same sentence he'd heard from Clara was pounding in his head like multiple alarm clocks.

'I wouldn't be surprised.'

'But I feel like I've met you before. Maybe.'

'Yeah, it could have happened somewhere along the timeline.'

'Then why don't I remember you?'

He had no answer to give, but instead shrugged his shoulders lightly.

'We all forget things we're not supposed to.' He said finally.

For a second it was the two of them facing each other, Rey's hazel eyes boring into his blue ones, her head finally looking to the sand.

They traipsed on, Rey explaining how she'd found a wreckage not so long ago and had been returning to it ever since to steal parts.

As he entered the gloomy caves and saw the destroyed ship he aided Rey in finding the most valuable of the parts left by using his sonic, a device in which Rey looked enviously of but fascinated to no end. He even let her try them on, and she herself scavenged a piece of metal from under a rusty pole using them. It was then he became quite impressed with her skills, impressed with how she'd already worked out the sonic.

'That's my girl,' he thought with a smile, watching her movements wherever they went, freeing part after part from the wreckage. Finally, she handed them back and they walked to where Rey's speeder was waiting.

'I'll go as slow as I can, so you can keep up. You must be tired by now, anyway.' She smiled mischievously.

'Oi, I'm just as capable as you are.'

'Whatever you say, old man.'

He stared in astonishment and part horror as she zoomed off and he was left standing there, mouth agape.

He set off into a run that turned into a penguin waddle, his breath coming in gasps as he finally caught up to where she was waiting, un latching all the items from a net by the side of it. She turned round to laugh in amusement as his steps faltered and he pointed at her with a long finger.

'Hey, you don't do that to your da-friend.' He corrected, realising just how close he's been to saying 'dad.' Either way she ignored his falter, still giggling at his gasp for heated air. Why he'd chosen the body of an older man he didn't know. All he knew was that Clara would have laughed her head off.

'Right, now you're finally here we can exchange these.'

He followed her up to that stand again, placing all the items on the table and the blobfish - who he realised was called Unkar Plutt - had given her an improvement on yesterday's meal. Delighted and smiling, she was offered fifteen portions for what she had and even the Doctor was smiling too despite the glaring looks still following him around from the locals.

'It's a shame you'll eventually have to leave in your TARDIS. If I had help like this again I'd be stocked for the whole year!'

'Ah, well, that's advanced alien technology for you. And we'll be leaving tomorrow, although I've actually had a good time today.'

'What?' She said disappointingly, 'you're leaving tomorrow?'

'I'm afraid so. Me and Clara need to get back to our own world, saving other civilisations and stopping monsters from attacking cities and different races. I'd be surprised if Earth had kept safe during the time we were away.'

'But...I don't want you too.' She said, turning to him. Her face was actually quite adorable in that state, eyes inflating like Clara's did.

'Well, that's a real good improvement on yesterday.'

'I guess it is, yeah. But you've also given me a lot of company, something I hardly get in my life.'

'I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sure Clara would love to stay and help you, especially with your parents but we need to go. We always do, sooner or later.'

'Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you didn't travel?'

'Many times. I'm sure Clara would hate the idea.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, she's become just as addicted as I am to it.'

'Well, anyway, I'm glad you landed here. And stopped me from stealing your ship.'

'I'm glad of that too.' He said, glimpsing the grey dome they were heading towards and wondering if Clara had found anything. Hopefully, she hadn't.


	5. A Keepsake

When Rey and the Doctor greeted Clara the first thing he noticed was her stiffness. She hid it well, smiling politely at Rey as she prepared her portions but it was no secret from him. Her body was still for a moment, an angry or even slightly raging look on her face and he hoped with all his hearts she hadn't found something out. Still, it unnerved him as the surrounding silence and avoided eye contact grew each minute into a deadly awkwardness that made the Doctor uncomfortable. From one moment to the next both their eyes suddenly met and in that second she moved.

'Excuse us.' She said aloud, walking past him and pulling the sleeve of his jacket with her. Rey only glanced behind to see their exit, and he swallowed nervously as she stared accusingly at him for an agonisingly long time. His breath was oddly caught in his lungs, trapped and he searched her silent and stony face hoping she would say something. As it was, his voice was the first to be heard.

'Clara-'

'No, you listen, Doctor. You listen well and good because I've already lost my patience and anymore will be a direct slap, okay?'

Her eyes were fierce and setting alight his own with her state. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and noticed the sky already darkening to dusk. He didn't say anything, which earned him a punch in the arm.

'Ow! Clara, what's wrong with you?' He said, rubbing his arm.

'What's this Doctor?' She asked, holding up a dirty and disfigured piece of fabric he didn't think had any relevance whatsoever to the situation.

'A piece of cloth.'

'Yes, you're right. A piece of cloth. That goes round your neck. Here, let me show you.'

She stepped closer to him, pulling the lapels of his jacket so he couldn't step away. She fastened the dusty cloth round him and he stared down at it in shock.

'A bow tie. Tell me Doctor, what's a bow tie doing in Rey's house, mh? Do you know where I found it? In the sleeve of the clothes she wore the day she was taken. Obviously she had kept them but had completely forgotten about the bow tie that had been given to her by her father on that day as a keepsake. And do you know what? It's the exact same one you used to wear, a purple one with white spots. What colour is that bow tie on your neck, Doctor?'

He sighed heavily, looking down to see the dirtied cloth but still distinguishable enough to notice it was indeed purple with small white spots dotted over it. He had been defeated, and dreaded what would come next.

'Purple,' He confirmed, 'With white spots.'

'Exactly. And I couldn't help but remember what Rey had said about her father's sleeves being purple. I think it was your tweed coat.'

'Okay, look Clara-'

'No. No, don't you dare say anything to me! You knew all along, from the moment we landed on Jakku, you bloody knew all this time and you didn't think it would be right to tell me?! I have a right to know, Doctor!'

His face creased up with pain. There was nothing in the world he hated more than upsetting Clara.

'I didn't want you hurt, or attached. I knew you'd punish yourself brutally for ever abandoning her here and I've been doing it to myself ever since. I didn't want you to know that pain.' He said sincerely.

'Well, I'm in much more pain and rage and distress than I would have been if you had just told me I was Rey's mother.'

'I'm sorry, Clara. I'm so, so sorry. But I didn't want you getting mixed up in this.'

'You let me believe I was finding her parents, you let her believe all these years they were still out there. And they are. It's a good job we came here Doctor, honestly. How long were you going to keep that secret from me?'

Her voice was tearing up in emotion, her eyes still in flames. He carefully drew the bow tie round his neck and let it drop to the sand, meeting her eyes.

'You have to trust me, Clara, on what I'm about to say. I never knew, just like you. I only realised our daughter was here when we neared that village, and that was because we'd had our memory wiped. It was a human one, so it's definitely worked on you for all these years and surprisingly enough on me, too. It made me distracted and in time I completely forgot about it just as you did. But I did finally realise who Rey was and that we had been here before.'

'What could have threatened us so much that we left our daughter and agreed to a memory wipe to forget about her?' Her voice was stumbling, trembling, eyes widening and eventually sparkling. He'd never felt so sorry for her before and yet in twisted truths he was the one to blame for it.

'That's the part I don't know, Clara. I've been trying to find out but there are no answers. It just is what it is.'

'I can't believe you lied to me all that time. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I knew what would happen! You'd want to stay here with Rey or take her into our lives and that's something we obviously decided not to do, hence our memories being forgotten.'

'I don't see how Rey poses any threat to anything or anyone.'

'Neither do I.'

'I need to tell her.'

'What? No, you can't!'

'I have to!' She shouted, 'she doesn't belong here and it's inhuman to even think about letting her live her life with false hope in her heart, hoping her parents will come back for her!'

'I know, but that's just the way it's got to be.'

She watched him a long time before she hissed quietly.

'I can't accept that. I'm going to tell her.'

'Clara, no-' he protested, but she'd already gone inside. Quickly following her, he found her face to face with Rey.

'No, Clara, don't.'

'Shut up for one second, Doctor. Rey needs to know.'

'I need to know what?' She asked, confused.

As Clara looked at her he had no doubt she was feeling the exact same he had when he first found out, marking down all the similarities that were foolish to miss.

'Rey...you're parents aren't out there.'

'What? No, that's not true. I know they're out there, they'll come back for me one day.' Her voice was so full of determination he felt sick to the stomach.

'They already have,' she said, 'we're you're parents Rey.'

She looked dumbfounded by what she heard, startled even, and let go of Clara's hand, her eyes flitting from the Doctor to Clara. She looked on empathetically but Rey's round eyes dilated and assumed her fiercer face she had worn yesterday.

'You can't be. I may not remember but I know it wasn't you.' She deliberately looked at him, as if she was trying to work out just exactly how her father was an old Scottish man with attack eyebrows. He certainly didn't believe she had pictured him that way.

'It was,' the Doctor stepped in, 'I had a different face back then. I was young, brown haired, I wore bow ties,' he said, showcasing the cloth that Rey clearly recognised but was incredibly confused by, 'we left you on Jakku, but we've no idea why. We had our memories wiped and forgot we ever had you.'

'But how? I'm sure it wasn't you. You're not my father.'

'Rey, I am your father. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I change every few centuries, I regenerate. I was a young, excitable floppy haired gentleman when you were born and when we left you. You are part Time Lord, part human. I don't know when or where you were born but I know for sure. Just look at yourself, and look at Clara. You're practically the same. You can speak different alien languages, including droid, which I must say is an impressive feat. You can pilot ships, you can fight both physically and mentally for which you got your reputation, exactly like me. It all fits.'

Clara stepped closer to her, tone much gentler. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry we ever abandoned you, we didn't know. I wish we could just find out why...' She said, a single tear spilling down her check. The Doctor knew how Clara felt about children, how she had always liked looking after them and wanted her own so badly and he knew how painful it must be for her to realise she'd abandoned her own child, how wrong and unnatural it was. How she thought she would never possess the ability to ever do something like that. It had been a terrible mistake not telling her.

'Please, forgive us,' Clara said, 'I would never have done that to you, to anyone, intentionally. There must have been a reason because both the Doctor and I would have given up everything we had to raise you. It's true. Please, please understand that.'

Rey didn't say anything but pointed to a wall neither of them had yet seen. The Doctor's eyebrow lifted as he gazed upon hundreds and hundreds of white scratches in the stone wall and sighed in utmost sympathy. Rey turned to them with welling tears in her own eyes, although like her father she kept them hidden and strong.

'Everyday since I first arrived here, I've carved a mark onto the wall for everyday that's gone by that you weren't there, hoping one day you would return.'

'And we have.' The Doctor said.

'By accident,' She reminded them, 'I could never have known who my parents were if you hadn't landed here.'

'I'm glad that we did.' Clara sniffed.

'Look, we're sorry. We are heartsbroken, we really are.'

And he meant it. From the look Clara gave him he knew she had learnt how truly sorry and remorseful he was too. He thought he saw just the flicker of a softening expression in her face and hoped she wouldn't continue to be angry with him, despite how much he deserved it.

'What did you say I was? A Time Lord?'

'Yes. I would say the last of your kind but then you are the only one of your kind. You're part human too. The first ever Time Lord/Human hybrid.'

'How long have you known?' She asked, and the Doctor shamefully hung his head.

'I just found out,' Clara explained, 'I was going through all your stuff to find possible clues and saw the bow tie. I knew it was us and have just then confronted the Doctor about it. He knew the moment he saw you.'

'What?' She asked, her distraught face turning to him.

'It's true. I did know, and every second I felt guilty about it. The memory wipe was only a human one, you see Rey. Whoever administered it clearly thought I was human.'

'Why didn't you say something?'

'I was afraid. I didn't want to tell Clara, I didn't want to tell you because of how painful it would be. I realise now it was foolish to keep it to myself, although I had good reason to.'

'You should come with us.' Clara interjected, 'we can take you back to Earth, we can help you, take care of you like we never had the chance to.'

The Doctor agreed despite the complications of it. No more adventures, no more flying around, just Clara, Rey and him. It was something he oddly decided he wanted.

'Clara's right. You can come with us, leave Jakku, never labour in slavery again.'

Rey swept her eyes round her home, finally coming to land upon him. 'I don't know.'

'Please. This isn't where you belong. You belong with us, in the TARDIS.'

'You said you were leaving tomorrow.'

'Yes.'

'What if I don't come with you?'

The Doctor exchanged a look with Clara, both nodding at their unionised decision.

'Then we'll have to stay here. But you've got to consider it, because this isn't our home and it isn't yours either. You deserve more than this.'

Rey shook her head, 'this is too much to handle, all at one time. I...I want to sleep on it. Please, let me just have some time to think. One minute you're my friends and the next minute you're my own parents.'

'We understand. Take all the time you want. But please, give us a chance.'

She nodded, Rey excusing herself and Clara walking heavily back outside to the sky, and he followed after her. The blankets were still there and the night was already turning a darker blue.

'I still can't believe it. And I still don't get why you didn't tell me.'

'I know, I'm sorry for that. I was mostly in shock too, knowing every time I looked at her...'

'I should have known she was our daughter. How I didn't see just how much she resembles the both of us...'

'You couldn't have, Clara. Only when you know it becomes all too distinctive.'

Her eyes met his when they both sat down and for a moment it was just a pause.

'How did me and you ever-'

'Clara, that's not the question. The question is where, when and why. Where was she born, when was she born and why did we leave her.'

'Well, she's 19 but I surely couldn't have been pregnant that young. That was before I even met you.'

She was staring straight at him and it unnerved him somewhat, like a predator about to pounce on it's prey.

'We must have travelled somewhere, probably backwards in time. It's the only way it would make sense. You know, something's telling me she definitely wasn't born or conceived on Earth, I'm sure of it. It must have been a different planet.'

'It might have been here, on Jakku.'

'No, I don't think so. There was a huge battle back then, I doubt we would have stayed here. I think she was born somewhere on one of those planets.' He said, looking up to view the sky.

Clara did too, but then trained her eyes on his.

'Do you remember what it was like?'

'Do I remember what it was like what?'

'Being young.'

He stared at the sand for a moment.

'I remember you.' He said, his eyes staring into hers. 'I remember how young you looked.'

'Do you remember the things we used to get up to?'

He knew what she was on about and awkwardly cleared his throat.

'Yes,' he said carefully, 'I'm sure it was possible that Rey could have formed some time.'

She laughed for the first time, looking up at him shyly.

'I don't understand why, though. I'm sure you were even more awkward about it back then than now.'

'I'm trying not to take offence to that.' He said gruffly.

'You'd be hopeless in bed, Doctor.'

'And yet you seemed to have enjoyed it.'

She giggled again. 'A little too much, I think.'

He smiled at her, leaning back on his blanket and finally laying down. Clara did the same, looking up at the stars.

'It's weird to think I have a child. That I'm a mother. I never would have imagined anything like this happening.'

'Me neither.'

'We need to find out why we left her,' Clara said, her tone suddenly turning from thoughtful to serious, 'we need to know why we came here.'

He nodded. 'I agree.'

As he blinked slowly up at the sky and his vision went just a little blurry, he unexpectedly felt Clara's lips on his skin, kissing his cheek. He looked at her puzzled, but she only smiled and he returned the favour.

'I still hate you for not telling me.'

As he smirked at her through his drooping eyelids he leaned closer to her and whispered, 'I know that you don't.'

Then and there they both fell asleep and dreamt of what could be in the morning.


	6. Taking And Leaving

Last chapter. Really big thanks to those that read this or reviewed or followed or favourited. It is really appreciated.

'Come with us.' The Doctor pleaded again, staring into the face of his undecided daughter and thinking for a second on how fatherly he was acting. He guessed it was only to be expected. Clara was trying her hardest too, persuasion being an asset.

'You said you would leave Jakku when your parents came back for you. We're here.' Clara said.

She looked at the both of them, finally nodding at their proposition.

'It will be strange, leaving this place.'

'I'm sure it will. But we'll help you, guide you, whatever you need, we'll be there from now on.'

Clara turned to the Doctor, a look of understanding passing between them.

'Fine, then. I've always wanted to see what was beyond Jakku.'

'Oh, you have no idea!' The Doctor explained, smiling for once.

'There's so much you haven't seen, so much you will see. If you want.'

'Yeah, I do.'

'Let's go.'

Rey grabbed her staff, taking a breath before joining the two of them. She didn't have much to take with her, nothing of value or significance, anyway. A small amount of trepidation weighed in her stomach as she watched her parents - people who were so different to what she had expected, whose timelines really didn't match - but regardless followed on while they trekked across the mountainous desert. She was used to walking far distances, but both her mother and father were suffering just a little under the flaming heat.

There was something foreboding about leaving Jakku, as if half of her was still unsure of her decision. Was she even ready yet? All this time she'd waited, and yet she couldn't pass off an ominous feeling toward the blue box and even her newfound parents. It seemed almost wrong to label them that, like she wasn't their daughter at all. It had all come too soon. That, she decided, was why she was still reluctant. Only a day ago she had found out and now here she was, leaving the planet with them. She knew they were genuinely good people but wondered if things would become better or exacerbate.

'Is it a far journey?' She asked, 'to Earth?'

'No. The TARDIS will get us there in seconds.'

'It seems so far away.'

'It is. I've no idea what solar system we're in but it's certainly not even within a hundred parsecs of Earth.' The Doctor said.

'We're in the Western Reaches, I know that.'

'Western reaches of what?'

'The galaxy.'

The Doctor looked exasperated by her reply, clearly not the answer he was looking for.

'Well, I know we're somewhere in the south. I can feel it.'

They finally stepped inside the door of the box, the console and the roundels and the intricate design of the ship still fascinating Rey. Her head lifted to view the balcony, entrances leading toward unknown destinations and the whole panel of switches and levers that Rey would have earned many portions for is she had taken it that day.

'Earth.' The Doctor muttered, pulling the lever down. A vworpish noise filled Rey's ears and for a moment she cracked a smile. But something was wrong, the Doctor and Clara both looked at each other in confusion and pressed different buttons until Rey realised that they weren't flying. They hadn't moved at all. The second attempt was another failure and she subconsciously thought she was somehow causing the problem.

'Is this...meant to happen?'

'Not usually, no.' Clara replied.

'What's happening?' She asked, watching the lights go down and turn a ruby red, illuminating everything with a devilish glow.

'Paradox!' The Doctor yelled, taking control of the screen panels and staring at them disbelievingly.

'We can't take flight. We can't leave.' He said, voice thick.

'Why?'

'The TARDIS can't hold Rey.'

Both of their stares fixed on her and she felt herself freeze.

'Why not?' She demanded.

'There's three of us here, it creates a dangerous outcome to the universe. Cataclysmic, catastrophic. Utter detestation.'

'How?'

'Clara, this might not work. Rey,' he said, slowly turning and walking up to her with a solemn look on her face, 'you're the Hybrid. Destined to stand in the ruins of Gallifrey and bring about the destruction of the universe. You are too powerful.'

'What...what do you mean?'

'You are the offspring between a Time Lord and a human, the two most powerful species in this universe. The Hybrid is the deadliest weapon known to the cosmos. Releasing you from Jakku by taking you with us will cause the hugest paradox in history, one that will wipe out all life. There's no better way to say it than tell you there is no future for you with us.'

The words hit Rey like knives, and Clara too rounded the console to watch the Doctor with overwhelming tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry. For everything, leaving you here, unable to leave with you...'

'I could cause the end of the universe?'

'Just by being our daughter, yes. If we take off now, everything will be submerged. Clara, I know why we took those memory wipes. It was to forget about ever going back, to forget we had a daughter, incase we ever tried to reclaim her. The universe was at stake then, and it is again now. I'm sorry.' He apologised again, moisture tainting his eyes too. He gently held her hand in his, and Rey suddenly was so overcome with love that she jumped into his arms and hugged him. Arms closed around her and Rey already felt the loss of her parents hit her like a tsunami wave. Clara's own arms wrapped round the both of them, so that the three of them were locked in a tight embrace and neither one wanted to let go.

'I'm sorry. Please, forgive us for leaving you, again.' Clara said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

'I understand why you did it. You were protecting the universe, you were protecting...me.'

They had to let go of each other and Clara granted her a watery smile.

'I'm so proud of you.'

Those words unusually made her the most emotionally upset of their situation, hearing them from her own mother and trying to come to the understanding that she wouldn't be hearing them again.

'You will do great things,' the Doctor promised, taking hold of her hands again, 'one day you'll be given an adventure you won't be able to resist.'

She smiled at the both of them, so incredibly overwhelmed.

'We won't be able to meet again,' he continued, his voice thicker than anything she had ever heard, 'but know that we love you.'

She nodded earnestly. Somehow she really did believe it was the truth. In a way, she loved them too, even though she had known them only for a few days. It was the parental bond wrapping around her heart that made her feel devastated from losing them again.

'Doctor, I'm not taking a memory wipe again,' Clara said, responding to what he had evidently whispered in her ear. 'I'll remember her forever.'

'Are you sure it won't be too painful?'

Clara smiled at Rey, nodding her head. 'Definitely.'

'Okay,' he agreed quietly, kissing Rey's head gently before she opened the doors to the much more familiar desert. Being the Hybrid was something she'd have to come to terms with, especially now she was unable to see her parents again. But maybe it was for the best; maybe, as her father said, she would wait on Jakku until another adventure came her way. As the final sight of their grave but proud faces looked down at her, she knew she would carry them wherever she went. The TARDIS dematerialised right in front of her eyes and vanished into the air like breath on a mirror. Maybe it was a burden knowing. But then, maybe all memories became stories.

Her brain froze, as did her limbs. It was a sudden shock wave of blanks, not knowing where she was, who she was, for a fraction of a second. Her vision seemed to go white and her body failed, sending her to the floor.

'Doctor!' Clara cried, throwing the doors open and kneeling at the floor to see her body on the ground, almost lifeless against the sand, unmoving. Tears were flowing freely but she didn't care. They stung with loss and regret and anger.

'You can't do that! You can't-'

The Doctor came up behind her, helping her up, fighting against her restless attempts to get to Rey. After a small struggle she reluctantly allowed him to close the doors and step away from them. She had no words, listening to the Doctor's voice as he took her shoulders and stared at her face.

'Clara, one of us had to forget.' He said, strained and remorseful and sorry. She knew he was right but could hardly see through her own shock.

'Its best that Rey forgets us, forgets we ever came here. For her, it was like we never existed, she will carry on with the same idea that her parents left her on Jakku. I know it's cruel for her to go through that again but I decided that we were the ones that needed to remember her, as our own daughter and as a brave young woman. So we know not to return but to remind ourselves of what we once had. Rey might even remember in time, I sensed rippling power off her from the moment we met. I think this was the right thing to do, as sad and wrong as it was.'

Clara couldn't reply, in lieu collapsing in his arms and burying her head in his chest. His hands calmly rubbed her back soothingly and they both knew they would never forget their daughter, strong and beautiful Rey with a lifetime of adventures ahead of her that in time they'd come to hear about. Their Hybrid, Rey, the most powerful woman in the universe.

•••••

She stared at the wall, the scratches implemented well and deep into the stone, unfading. She was waiting. Waiting for her parents to take her away, free her from this slavery. She tried to cast her mind back to that one and only image, the day she was left here alone, with no one else remotely within the same species. She had to make her own way, which had been easy enough at first, but now she truly contemplated her origins, which solar system she belonged too, if her parents were really still out there. Her heart was still filled with hope, but whatever happened, she was mostly anticipating an adventure. Maybe it was just a fantasy or a dream, but she was sure an expedition of crazy and unpredictable events would take place in just a few days or weeks or months or years from now. She smiled a little at the little white marks. If in doubt or lack of past memories, make more memories for yourself.


End file.
